


As Must Be Done

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [36]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Moral Dilemmas, POV Male Character, POV Podrick Payne, Post-Season/Series 04 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Brienne faces a difficult choice. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Jaime Lannister is thirty miles away, and he’s to champion Queen Cersei.

“Are we going, my lady?”

For a long moment, she stares into the fire.

Pod remembers Jaime Lannister comparing her eyes to sapphires, cool, blue water, and the sky itself.

When she looks up, these same blue eyes are rimmed with red and undeniably belong to a knight she’s quick to tell everyone she isn’t. “No. He will do what he must, and so will I. We can’t delay in looking for Lady Sansa.”

Sighing, she swipes at her eyes and lowers them so he can’t see them.


End file.
